Because I Don't Know How to Love (one shoot)
by park song aii
Summary: sungmin seorang yeoja yang sangat menyukai bunga matahari dan memiliki namja chingu yang begitu di cintainya, akankah bahagia selamanya ? GS, Kyumin , please review. one shoot


Because I Don't Know How to Love (one shoot)

Cast :: KyuMin Super Junior

Genre :: Romance, Angst, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated :: T

Disclaimer :: Author hanya meminjam nama mereka, dan Kyumin adalah milik tuhan YME seutuhnya. Tapi ff ini murni milik saya.

Notes : tulisan yang bercetak miring dan tebal itu adalah pesan dari Kyuhyun buat Sungmin yah pemirsah.

Happy reading all ^.^ (jangan lupa reviewnya)

.

.

.

(Author pov)

Seorang namja berkulit pucat tengah asik bermain laptop apple putih miliknya, dia sedang membuat skripsi untuk tugas akhir kuliahnya, tiba-tiba seorang yeoja mungil berambut panjang bergelombang memeluknya dari belakang, spontan namja itu pun menepis yeoja itu sehingga yeoja itu terjatuh dan membuat pot bunga matahari yang ada di atas meja pun ikut terjatuh menyebabkan tempatnya untuk bertahan hidup (pot) hancur berkeping-keping.

Sang namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun berlari keluar dari apartemennya untuk mengejar seseorang yang tadi dia tepis sehingga terjatuh, yang ternyata adalah yeoja chingunya -Lee Sungmin-, tapi Kyuhyun biasa memanggilnya dengan 'Minnie Chagy'. Tepat pada saat Kyuhyun ingin memanggil Sungmin, sebuah mobil chevrolet berwarna putih melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Sungmin yang berlari dengan tertatih dan tampak dikedua mata bulatnya yang besar, cairan bening keluar dari sepasang matanya yang indah.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku melihat yeoja yang kucintai tertabrak tepat di hadapanku, aku langsung berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat ''mianhe chagiya.'' Suaraku terasa bergetar,dan tangisku pecah saat itu juga dan hujan turun begitu derasnya menyamarkan tangisan ku yang tak terelakkan lagi.

Ting .. tong ..Ting .. tong

Terdengar suara bell dari pintu apartemenku, aku terlonjak dari tempat tidurku dan langsung membuka pintu, tampaklah yeoja manis dan mungil yang sambil tersenyum manis menampakkan gigi kelincinya yang putih dan rapi, masuk kedalam setelah kubukakan pintu untuknya, '' Oppa aku bawakan makanan untukkmu..''Ucapnya girang, mengangkat tangannya untuk memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bekal berwarna pink yang ia bawa.

Aku perhatikan ke sekeliling apartermen milikku. Ahh 'Ternyata tadi hanya mimpi, tapi mimpi itu begitu nyata' batinku.

''Ne chagiya..gomawo ^^ '' tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengacak rambut hitam bergelombangnya yang dibiarkan terurai.

Betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki yeoja chingu seperti Lee Sungmin. Yeoja yang begitu cantik dan manis, baik hati, perhatian, pintar memasak, lembut dan masih banyak lagi kepribadiannya yang sangat membuatku bangga dan ingin cepat-cepat menikahinya kkkk~.

" Euhhm .." ucapnya sambil menganggukan kepalanya imut. " Ehh gwaenchana oppa? Wajahmu terlihat pucat'' tanya sambil menangkupkan kedua pipiku dengan tangannya yang begitu halus.

'' Ne..gwenchana Minnie chagy~.'' balasku sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisku padanya.

'' Dwaetseoyo, ayo cepat di makan oppa.'' Menarik tanganku berjalan menuju sofa di ruang Tv.

'' Ne..'' Langsung saja aku mengambil makanan yang ia letakkan di atas meja dengan sangat semangat 45.

Mashita~, Minnie memang calon istri idaman :D.

Orang tua ku juga sangat setuju dengan hubunganku dengan Minnie, bahkan mereka selalu menyuruhku cepat-cepat menikahinya. Tapi kata Minnie dia mau menikah dengan ku kalo aku sudah menyelesaikan studi ku dibidang bisnis.

12.00 pm

Minnie sedang terlelap di ranjang ku, wajahnya terlihat polos seperti anak kecil, tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya dan ku sentuh kedua pipinya bulat berisi, lalu ku dekatkan bibirku perlahan kebelahan bibirnya yang tipis

CUP

Ku cium bibir mungilnya. ''Sarenghaeyo chagiya'' bisikku sambil beranjak keluar kamar sambil menutup pintu kamar dengan perlahan agar tidak membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya.

Ku ambil handycam sony milikku di atas meja kerja, ku arahkan handycam ke taman bunga matahari yang berada di sebelah timur apartemenku, lalu ku nyanyikan lagu kesukaan Minnie di tengah-tengah taman bunga matahari yang hidup dengan ceria dan boneka yang bergerak seakan akan mereka sedang mengiringi nyanyian ku.

» Niga animyeon andwe

neo eobsin nan andwe

na ireoke haru handareul tto

illyeonul..

na apado joha

nae mam dachyeodo joha nan

geurae nan neo hanaman

saranghanikka...

Setelah menyayikan lagu it has to be you mataku terasa panas, tak terasa air mataku sudah terjatuh begitu saja tanpa aku sadari,dengan cepat aku menghapusnya.

Minnie Pov

13.00 pm

Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sudah 1 jam aku terlelap di ranjang milik Kyunnie oppa, Kyunnie oppa adalah namja yang sangat aku cintai, sudah 2 tahun lebih kami menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, mataku menangkap sebuah pinata berbentuk bunga matahari yang tergantung di atap kamar Kyunnie oppa, ku tarik perlahan pita yang terjuntai dari pinata itu, mataku terbelalak melihat tulisan yang ada pada kertas panjang yang terurai dari pinata tersebut.

SARANGHAEYO, JEONGMAL SARANGHAE LEE SUNGMIN

Membungkam mulutku menahan tangis, bukan tangis kesedihan tapi tangis bahagia.

''Chagiya,kau sudah bangun?'' Ku alihkan pandanganku kepada namja berambut coklat , berkulit pucat, bibirnya yang tebal, sedang membetulkan letak kacamata dihidung mancungnya.

''Nado saranghaeyo oppa'' kataku sambil berlari memeluk Kyunnie oppa dengan erat, ia pun membalas pelukanku dengan sangat hangat.

''Chagiya'' panggilnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungilku.

''Ne oppa?''

''Ayo kita jalan-jalan'' ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku erat dan langsung menarikku.

''Ne oppa.''

Aku merasakan panas di kedua pipiku, pasti sekarang wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebusyang sudah siap disantap.

Selalu seperti ini jika Kyunnie oppa menggenggam tanganku, padahal kami sudah sering seperti ini. Kyunnie oppa terima kasih , karena dirimu aku selalu merasa bahagia.

' jeongmal saranghae' batinku.

(Author pov)

Mereka pergi dengan menggunakkan mobil milik Kyuhuyun, dalam perjalanan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bernyanyi bersama dengan bahagia, seakan dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Beberapa jam membelah jalan kota Seoul dengan mobil mewah Kyuhyun, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan, sebelum turun Kyuhyun meminta pada Sungmin untuk menutup matanya, tentu saja Sungmin akan menuruti apa yang di perintahkan oleh namjachingunya, Sungmin berjalan dengan dituntun oleh Kyuhyun, setelah berjalan cukup jauh Sungmin membuka matanya dan sedikit mengerjap, betapa terkejutnya Sungmin apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Sungmin Pov

'' Omo.. '' Ucapku tak percaya, mataku terbelalak melihat pemandangan indah yang ada di hadapanku sekarang.

Sebuah padang bunga matahari yang terhampar luas di hadapanku, aku sangat senang. Ne aku sangat menyukai bunga matahari, karena menurutku bunga itu sangat indah dan cantik , dan membuatku hangat seperti sinar matahri yang menghangatkan bumi.

'' Gomawo oppa..'' ucapku Sambil mencium pipi Kyunnie, memeluknya erat. Wajahnya terlihat merah padam saat aku mencium bibirnya sekilas. Aku menahan tawa, karena takut terdengar oleh Kyunnie oppa. hehehehe

''Ne chagiya.''

Aku pun melihat Kyunnie oppa sambil tersenyum padanya lalu ku gembungkan pipiku sambil mempoutkan bibirku, ku lambai-lambaikan tangan ku di depan wajahnya yang menatap lurus ke depan wajahku.

Aku melihat Kyunnie oppa sedang melamun. Huuufffttt, tapi ia belum sadar juga dari lamunannya.

" Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu oppa?"

Kyunnie terkejut saat aku menepuk pundaknya.

" Ahh, a...a...aku tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa" ucapnya terbata-bata.

Terlihat dari matanya bahwa ia sedang berbohong padaku, "sepertinya ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu" gerutuku pelan taku terdengar olehnya.

'' Apa kau senang chagiya?'' Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

'' Tentu saja oppa,aku sangat senang,sekali lagi gomawo oppa. '' ku cubit kedua pipinya yang chubi^^

Kyunnie menarik tanganku, lalu memelukku erat, aku hanya merasakan pelukannya yang hangat yang membuatku terasa begitu damai di dalam dekapannya, tapi aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh.

Deg...

Perasaan apa ini ? Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk, semoga hanya perasaanku saja.

Kyuhyun Pov

Aku menarik tangan Minnie, lalu ku peluk tubuh mungilnya dengan sangat erat, seakan ini adalah pelukan terakhir yang bisa aku berikan padanya. Ku lepaskan pelukanku, ku dekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku sehingga aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang hangat, wajah kami hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter ku lihat wajahnya memerah,lalu ku cium bibir mungilnya ..

Deg..

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, 'apa ini terakhir kalinya?'Pikirku, dadaku terasa sesak tiba-tiba.

Aku ingin membuatnya senang hari ini. Kami bermain bersama ditengah padang bunga matahari, Minnie memetik bunga matahari lalu ku keluarkan kamera canon dari dalam kantong jaketku, ku arahkan kamera itu ke wajah Minnie yang terlihat begitu senang

*Jepreet*

Terdengar suara kamera milikku, kulihat hasil fotoku.

'Bagus' ku arahkan kembali lensa kameraku ku kearah Minnie.

Tampaknya yeoja itu tidak menyadari apa yang tengah aku lakukan padanya.

Setelah kami lelah bermain-main, aku mengajaknya makan disebuah restoran yang terletak di daerah myeongdong, saat menunggu makanan yang kami pesan ku lirik jam tangan milikku berulang kali.

Sepertinya Minnie kesal padaku, memang aku sedikit mengacuhkannya karena aku menunggu sesuatu yang aku tidak tau apa yang aku tunggu.

-skip time-

Selesai makan kami berdua memutuskan untuk berkeliling sebentar mengunjungi beberapa toko yang ada di daerah tersebut,vsaat ini hujan turun sangat deras lalu aku mengambil payung didalam bagasi, kami lebih memilih berkeliling dengan jalan kaki. Kami mengunjungi beberapa toko pernak-pernik dan baju.

sudah 1 jam lebih kami berkeliling, lalu kami memutuskan untuk segera pulang karena langit sudah mulai gelap, kami berjalan menuju mobil milikku yang terparkir cukup jauh dari tempat toko-toko yang kami kunjungi, saat menuju parkiran mobi, Minnie berhenti tiba-tiba.

''Oppa aku ingin ke sana sebentar'' ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kearah bunga matahari yang sudah layu di depan sebuah kafe yang cukup ramai.

"Oppa tunggu saja di sini " lanjutnya sambil berlari kecil meninggalkanku.

Aku melihat sebuah mobil melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi kearahnya, sontak aku lemparkan payung merah yang sedang aku pegang, dan aku berlari lalu mendorongnya membuatnya terjatuh ke trotoar. Sejenak aku tersenyum manis padanya 'mungkin ini adalah senyum terakhir yang bisa ku berikan padanya' batinku.

'' Oppa .. '' teriak Minnie.

Tiba-tiba mobil itu pun mengantamku..dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

Sungmin Pov

" Oppa.. " teriakku.

Mobil itu menghantam tubuh Kyunnie oppa dengan keras, aku melihatnya tergeletak bersimbah darah, aku berlari kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"O...Oppa" ucapku terisak, tangisku pecah sudah.

Oh tuhan, kenapa ? kenapa harus Kyunnie oppa ? kenapa bukan aku saja yang tertabrak.

Hiks .. hiks .. hiks ..

Aku hanya bisa memeluk nya erat sambil menyalahkan diriku. Tampak orang-orang yang mulai mendekat pada ku, dan menatap ku dengan penuh keprihatinan.

Keesokan harinya

Kyunnie oppa sudah dimakamkan, orang-orang sudah pergi satu persatu dan tinggalah aku seorang menatap batu nisan yang tegak berdiri dengan kokohnya ,tangisku kembali pecah.

" Saranghaeyo oppa" ujarku lirih.

1 jam lamanya aku menangis di makam Kyunnie oppa, aku berjalan gontai ke arah apartemen miliknya, ku buka pintu apartemennya ku lihat sekeliling, mataku terpaku melihat benda yang ada di atas meja tamu.

Sebuah Handycam

Ku ambil handycam sony milik Kyunnie oppa, dan ku tekan tombol play ''O..oppa.'' Kataku terisak.

Kini mataku mulai mengeluarkan air mata melihat video Kyunnie oppa dengan seksama, saat melihat Kyunnie oppa menyanyi, air mataku tak bisa ku bendung lagi .

_**Mian chagiya,aku tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa cintaku padamu**_

_**aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa**_

_**aku tau kamu sangat mencintaiku.**_

_**saat kau tersenyum padaku aku merasa hangat**_

_**saat kau memelukku aku merasa sangat bahagia**_

_**Gomawo chagiya^^ karena kamu selalu menemani hari-hariku**_

_**memberiku warna dalam hidupku**_

_**memberiku cinta yang tulus**_

_**Gomawo karena setiap hari kamu selalu membawakan aku sarapan**_

_**selalu menungguku menghabiskan masakan mu**_

_**bahkan aku merasa kau lebih perhatian dari ibu ku.**_

_**saranghaeyo chagiya ^^**_

Aku mulai terisak kembali, ku letakkan handycam itu di atas meja lalu berjalan menuju taman bunga matahari tempat Kyunnie oppa menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku untuk yang terakhir kalinya, duduk di panjang sambil melihat sekeliling taman tangisku kini semakin pecah.

"Nadi sarnghaeyo oppa" ucapku lirih.

-THE END-

Kyaa akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction abal nan ga jelas ini, mian kalo readers tidak menyukai cerita ini. Terima kasih juga untuk para readers yang membaca ff saya ini , sekali lagi saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak. Akhir kata annyeong ^^

Review please


End file.
